See sunset from rainbow
by Mitsuzaya248
Summary: Bagi Kise melihat senyum Kuroko saat bersamanya adalah hal yang ia harapkan tapi apakah Kuroko senang berada disisinya? Disini nyeritain tentang kencannya Kise n Kuroko di taman hiburan tapi kehadiran seorang gadis kecil membuat kencan mereka gagal.Apa yang terjadi?


Fanfic by tsunderelevel10000

Genre:shonen ai

Character : Kuroko tetsuya (kuroko no basuke character)  
Kise ryouta (kuroko no basuke character)

Tamaki aya (original character)

Disclaimer :Kuroko no basuke  
I.G Production

Fanfic ini dibuat berdasarkan cerita dari anime 'kuroko no basuke'.karakter dan sifat tetap sama seperti di anime n komik hanya saja ini versi karangan penulis yang suka banget shonen ai 3 n suka banget couple kuroko x kise saya masi newbie banget kalo ada kekurangan n cerita yg abal,aneh dll mohon dimaafkan ;))

~~Kuroko no tame ni~~

_Meskipun sedetik tapi aku ingin membuatmu tersenyum saat berada disampingku_

_- Kise ryouta_

"Kise,tunggu, Tolong tunggu sebentar" ucap Kuroko ketika tangannya ditarik oleh kise.  
"Kau bicara apa Kurokocchi! Acaranya sebentar lagi akan dimulai" balas Kise bersemangat.

"Jangan tarik tanganku, aku bisa sendiri" Kuroko mulai resah.

"Biar saja! Jalanmu lambat sekali Kurokocchi!" Kise tak mendengarkan Kuroko dan terus berjalan.  
"Aa..Kise aku.." Tiba-tiba suara Kuroko mengecil.

"Eh ada apa Kuroko..heee?" Kise menoleh dan kaget melihat Kuroko dengan aura membunuh dibelakangnya.

" ingin ke toilet" Jawab Kuroko dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi yang menyeramkan.  
"Eh..hahaha ya baiklah..baiklah.. hei tunggu aku!" Kuroko pergi meninggalkan Kise.

-Di toilet-

"Aku harus cepat ke toilet" batin Kuroko .Ia pergi meninggalkan Kise dan berlari ke sedang buang air kecil.

Rencananya hari ini mereka akan berkencan ke taman hiburan dan menonton film Kamen Rider 3D kesukaan Kuroko memang tidak ada acara dan Kise terus menerus membujuknya maka Kuroko terpaksa ikut.

"Aku tidak pernah tenang berada dekatnya"bisik Kuroko dengan kesal tapi wajahnya memerah.

"Kenapa kau tidak tenang?" Suara seperti suara Kise berbisik terkejut dan Kise berada di belakangnya dan Kuroko masih buang air kecil.  
"kise? Apa yang kau lakukan disini? cepat keluar" Kuroko berkata dengan wajah merah gugup dan buru-buru mengacingkan celananya.

"Kise-kun, Kenapa kau tidak menunggu diluar saja ?"

"Hmm soalnya aku.." Kise mendekat selangkah ke mundur ke dinding dan Kise menempelkan tangannya ke dinding.  
Kuroko tersudut dan berkata "Kise-kun apa yang kau.."  
Kuroko tak bisa sudah dalam dekapan mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga kuroko dan berbisik "kurokocchi.." Lalu sekarang Kise mengarahkan pandangannya lurus-lurus ke wajah Kuroko .Wajah kise semakin dekat..

"Hentikan kise,Ini toilet umum" Kuroko mengebaskan tangan pun pergi.

"Haah kau ini.." Kise mengernyit sambil memegang kesal juga setiap kali ia ingin mencoba mencium Kuroko pasti dia macam-macam sajalah di toilet umum..Kalau kau ingin mencium seseorang apa harus liat-liat tempat dulu? Bukannya bagus karna ga diliat orang? Apa jangan-jangan dia ingin kucium di tempat ramai ya? Haha tidak mungkin..pikir -tiba kise teringat waktu dia mulai tertarik dengan Kuroko.  
Saat selesai pertandingan basket melawan SMA Shugoku ,Kami hanya berdua di ruang itu Kise sangat lelah dan malas memutuskan untuk tidur sebentar disitu dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat menyadari bahwa Kuroko juga masih berada disana.  
"Hee..Kurokocchi kau disini rupanya.."ucap Kise.  
"Kise-kun"kuroko sedang membereskan lokernya.  
"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Kuroko polos.  
"Aku disini daritadi! Kau tidak sadar?"  
"Maaf" kata Kuroko  
Kise sendiri tidak menyadari keberadaan Kuroko.  
"Haah..capek aku kurang tidur satu pertandingan tak akan membuatku lelah begini"  
"Apa kau ingin lemon madu?" kata Kuroko

"Lemon madu?"

"Ini.." Kuroko mengeluarkan kotak bekal dari lokernya.

"Aa tidak tidak! Aku tidak ingin mencicipi apapun buatan momoichi!"  
"Ini buatanku"  
"Haa?"Kise terperangah.

Kuroko membuka kotak bekalnya dan terlihat lemon madu yang dipotong dan tentu saja mengambang di atas madu.  
Kise duduk tegak dan berkata "Sejak kapan kau jadi membuat yang seperti ini?"

"Ini lemon yang dibawa Momoi-san tapi karena dia menaruhnya bulat2 tak ada yang mau memakannya lalu aku memotongnya"

"Ah begitu? Jelas saja tak ada yang mau memakannya ..Ya terlihat lebih baik kalau dipotong sih" Kise mengaruk-garuk kepalanya.  
"Kau mau coba?" tanya Kuroko.

Ia duduk disebelah kise dan menyodorkan kotaknya.

Kise ragu-ragu dan mengambil memasukkannya kemulutnya.

"Waah enak!"Kise berseri.

Kuroko memandangnya dan tersenyum.

"Syukurlah"

Semburat pink muncul di pipi kise saat melihat Kuroko.

Kuroko memakannya juga dan berkata."Ya memang enak"

"Ah..Kurokocchi..dipipimu.."kata Kise lalu ia menyeka madu yang menempel di pipi Kuroko dengan tangannya dan menjilatnya.

Wajah Kuroko merah bisa berkata-kata.

"Lho Kurokocchi wajahmu merah..kau sakit?" Kise meletakkan tangannya diatas kepala Kuroko dan menempelkan jidatnya ke jidat Kuroko.

Kuroko tersentak malu dan memalingkan wajahnya.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa"

"Tapi suhu tubuhmu panas! Mungkin kau demam" bisik Kise di telinga Kuroko dan memegang pundak Kuroko.

Kuroko menyingkirkan tangan Kise dan berdiri.

"Kalau begitu aku akan pulang sekarang ,maaf"

Lalu ia keluar.

Senyum merekah di bibir ia sengaja melakukan merebahkan tubuhnya lagi di sofa

"Kurokocchi benar-benar manis "

"_Asal bersamamu,aku bahagia"_

_Kuroko tetsuya_

"Nah sekarang,kemana kita akan pergi?" tanya Kise

"Ne Kurokocchi.."

"Kise-kun ,Tunggu disini" sahut Kuroko.  
"Hm?"

Kuroko kembali dengan membawa 2 gulali di kedua tangannya.  
"Ini untukmu" Kuroko menyerahkan satu gulali di tangannya.  
"Waa..aa arigatou" Kise tersenyum.

Kuroko mulai menjilat gulalinya dengan terpana melihatnya.  
"Kurokocchi..kau suka gulali?"

"Ya" jawab Kuroko.  
"Kalau aku?" Kise iseng menggodanya.  
"Tidak"jawab Kuroko tegas.

"Huwaa jahatnya..waa!" pekik Kise .Ia merasa ditabrak sesuatu di terdengar suara tangisan.

"HUEEE..HUEEE"

Kise melihat kebawah dan ada gadis kecil berusia sekitar 8 tahun memeluk kaki kirinya sambil panik.

"Hee ..heee? Tunggu ..tunggu ada apa gadis kecil?" Kise merasa tak nyaman dilihat banyak orang yang lalu melepas tangan anak kecil itu dan kini sejajar dengan anak itu.  
"heee!" Kise terkejut ketika tiba-tiba gadis keci itu memeluknya.

Kuroko yang teralihkan perhatiannya kini mulai memakan gulalinya lagi.

"Jadi begitu..kau pacaran dengan anak sekecil ini? Aku tak menyangka kau lolicon?"

"Heee baka Kurokocchi! Jangan mengatakan hal seperti itu di tengah keramaian begini! Ah tunggu ini salah paham..salah paham!"Kise berteriak panik ketika orang-orang mulai mendesis aneh padanya.

"Kise-kun.."

"Uruze ! Sebaiknya kita pergi ke tempat sepi dulu"ujar kise lalu ia menggendong anak itu di pergi dari kerumunan lalu menuju meja cafe dengan payung besar mendudukkan anak itu di bangku.

"Nah..apa kau sudah berhenti menangis?" Kise bertanya menatap anak itu yang kini sedang mengusap air matanya.

"ya!" sahut anak itu dengan nada terlihat senang.

"Hei kurokocchi! Aku hebat kan bisa membuat anak ini tersenyum!"

"Daripada itu sebaiknya kita mencari ibunya?"

"Aa kau benar..dimana ibumu ngg.."

"Namaku tamako ayaki !" sahut anak itu.

"Ah aya – chan? Dimana ibumu?"

" Aku tersesat..tapi sekarang aku senang!" Wajah anak itu berbinar-binar.

"Hee nande?"

"Aku telah menemukan pangeranku! Kakak mau kan jadi pangeran aku? Aku ingin menjadi istri kakak di masa depan! Aku janji jadi istri yang baik..ya kak?" Aya berkata dengan cepat dan bersemangat.

"Hee?"

"Sasuga,kise kun" kata kuroko.

"Hee chotto"kise menoleh pada kuroko.

"Apa maksudnya?" kening kise mengkerut menatap gadis kecil itu.

Tiba-tiba aya-chan mencium saja Kise dan Kuroko terkejut

"Aku suka sekali sama kakak!" Anak itu kini bergelayut mesra di lengan kise.

"Aa ada apa ini..tolong aku Kurokocchi!"

Melihat kekasihnya yang meski tak diakui secara tiba-tiba dicium seseorang tampaknya membuat Kuroko dingin ia berkata " mungkin kau harus kencan dengannya" lalu ia pergi.

"Apa? Jangan pergi kurokocchi! Ah jangan-jangan kau cemburu ya? Yang benar saja!"

Kise kini berjalan dengan itu bergelayut di lengannya dan tampak sangat gembira.

"Kurokocchi..kemana dia?" gumam Kise khawatir.  
Aku harus mencarinya..

"kakak pangeran" panggil anak itu.

"Ah..apa?"

"Aya mau naik itu!" Aya menunjuk ke sebuah COUSTER.

Hiiii pikir Kise..anak sekecil ini berani sekali mau naik aja ogah.

"Ayo kak!"

"hmm ahh sepertinya kakak agak sedikit pusing..lain kali saja ya?" elak Kise

"Gak mau! Pokoknya naik itu! Ayo! cepat !" Aya-chan terus merengek dan akhirnya Kise terpaksa menurutinya.

"Ah baiklah..hei hei tunggu!" Aya chan tertawa dan dengan semangat menarik tangan Kise cepat-cepat.

"Ah baiklah kurasa ini bukan ide yang bagus..waaaaa!"Kise berteriak ketakutan ketika roaler coaster mulai melaju kencang.

"WAAA..AAAAA!" Kise terus berteriak.

"Ahahaha seru sekali!" aya chan tertawa senang.

Petualangan mereka diwarnai dengan jerit ketakutan kise dan tawa riang aya.

"hah..hah..aku ingin muntah"

Mereka sudah turun dari roaler coaster 10 menit yang tubuh Kise rasanya gemetar.

Tidak bisa begini terus..aku sudah kehilangan Kurokocchi dan sekarang dia ingin membunuhku..aku harus lakukan sesuatu ..aku harus melakukan sesuatu!

"Aya-chan kau pergi dengan orang tuamu kan?"

Aya-chan menoleh dan wajahnya tampak sedih saat menjawab."iya..aku datang dengan ibu dan kakakku..aku sangat senang bisa kesini dan ingin naik berbagai wahana..tapi mereka tidak mempedulikanku"

"Hmm..tapi kau ingin naik bersama mereka kan? "

"aku mau! Tapi mereka terus mengobrol dan tertawa bersama! Mereka sama sekali tidak mendengarkan apa yang kukatakan!"

"Ah jadi begitu! Kau sebenarnya kabur kan?"

"Ah..maafkan aku" anak itu tertunduk.

"Jadi bukankah lebih baik kau bicara lagi dengan ibumu?"

Aya-chan tampak murung.

"aku akan membantumu"

"heh? Apa ?"

"Aku akan mencari ibu dan jangan sedih lagi oke?"

"Ah.."

"Aku ingin melihat senyum senyummu itu sangat manis" Kise tersenyum lembut dan mengusap kepalanya. Aya-chan terpana dan wajahnya memerah.

"Un!"

"Nah kalau begitu naik ke pundakku" Kise jongkok.

"Hee? Apa? Tapi kan memalukan" Aya chan cemberut.

"Sudahlah cepat..dengan begini kau akan lebih menemukan ibu dan kakakmu kan?"

"Ah ya baiklah" Aya-chan naik ke pundak Kise. Ia menjerit ketakutan saat Kise berdiri.

"Tidak apa-apa" kata –chan memeluk kepala Kise erat-erat.

"Nah ikuzo!"

Mereka mencari ke sekeliling taman hiburan itu dan menemui berbagai menemui wahana menarik Aya-chan berteriak semangat dan mengguncang-guncang kepalanya agar Kise berusaha menghentikannya dan mengingatkan agar mereka harus menemukan keluarganya secepat mungkin.

Sementara itu..kita melupakan seseorang..kuroko.

Kuroko sudah menghabiskan apa yang ia lakukan?

Kuroko duduk di pinggir taman sambil memegang gulali baru yang baru saja dibelinya.

Sebenarnya kuroko tidak meninggalkan ia pergi ia hanya mengumpet ke sebuah stand permen dan diam-diam mengikuti mereka dari saat ini ia kehilangan mereka.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan Kise-kun?" gumam Kuroko.

"Ayaki dimana kau?" terdengar suara wanita separuh baya yang lewat di depannya.

"Bagaimana ini tsukiko..dia benar-benar hilang" ucap wanita itu khawatir.

"Maaf bu..karna aku tak bisa menjaganya" suara wanita yang lebih muda terdengar seperti ingin menangis.

"Sudahlah ibu juga salah..ibu akan mencarinya sekali lagi.." lalu mereka pergi lewat begitu saja dihadapan Kuroko yang sepertinya menyadari kemungkinan mereka adalah keluarga aya-chan.

"Tunggu" panggil Kuroko.

Mereka berdua menoleh.

"aku melihat anakmu"

"apa? Sungguh? Kau tahu dimana aya-chan?!"

"aku tidak tahu"

"apa?"

"Maaf ,sebentar"

Kuroko membuka ponselnya dan menelepon Kise.

Tululut tululut... di sisi lain Kise masih mengelilingi ia di dekat bianglala.

"Ah bunyi ponselku" Kise merasakan ponselnya berbunyi dan merogoh sakunya.

"Ini kurokocchi.." Kata Kise saat melihat nama kuroko di ponselnya.

"Ah Kurokocchi!"teriak Kise terharu.

"Akhirnya kau menemukanku!..kau kangen padaku dan menelepon kan?"

Kuroko kesal kise begitu berisik.

"kise-kun kau masih bersama aya-chan?"

"ah..ya..dia ada diatas kepalaku sekarang"

Diatas kepala? Pikir Kuroko

"Aku menemukan cepatlah kesini sekarang"

"apa? Serius? Dimana kau?"

"aku ngg.."kuroko melihat sekitar.

"di dekat bianglala"

"apa? aku sedang disitu!" kise menutup teleponnya.

"hah? Dasar"

Dari kejauhan Kise berlari dengan aya-chan yang masih diatas pundaknya.

"Ayaki!" jerit ibu itu gembira.

Kise menurunkan aya-chan dan aya-chan berlari memeluk ibunya.

"ibu..kakak..maafkan aku"Aya-chan menangis.

"Ya tak apa-apa .Lain kali jangan begini lagi ya?"

"Iya!"

"Ah terima kasih telah membawa anakku" ibu Aya-chan membungkuk.

"Ya..tak masalah! Hahaha" kise pundakku pegel sekali rasanya.

"Kakak pangeran benar-benar baik hati! Aku suka sekali!"

"ahaha.." kise mengusap kepalanya sendiri.

"Baiklah terimakasih atas bantuannya..kami permisi"

"Dadah kakak pangeran!" aya-chan melambaikan tangannya dan pergi.

"haahh akhirnya kita berkatmu kurokocchi" kise mengusap kepala kuroko.

Wajah kuroko memerah.

"Aku tak melakukan apa-apa"

"Kau sudah berjuang..Meskipun aku yang berhasil membawanya sih" Ucap Kise bangga.

Hah..orang ini.. Kuroko merengut.

"Ayo pulang" Kata kuroko sambil berjalan.

"Apa? Pulang? Bodoh! Jadi kita kesini sia-sia hah?" Kata Kise kesal sambil mejitak belakang Kuroko.

"Apaan sih..sakit" Kuroko mengusap-usap kepalanya.

"Ah kurokocchi! Bagaimana kalau kita naik itu?" kise menunjuk bianglala yang ada di depannya.

"Ayo ayo!" kise menarik tangan kuroko.

"ahhh tunggu tunggu!"

Mereka kini berada didalam sudah mulai terbenam.

"Indah sekali ya.." desah Kise melihat pemandangan sunset diatasnya.

"ya..kurasa kita beruntung bisa melihatnya tepat waktu begini" sahut Kuroko.

"Kurokocchi..maaf karna mengajakmu kesini..hari ini aku tak bisa mengajak kurokocchi bersenang-senang padahal aku ingin kita melewatkan waktu sebanyak mungkin"

"Hah apa? Kenapa tiba-tiba bilang begitu?" wajah kuroko memerah

"yah karna aku jadi menyusahkan kurokocchi lagi deh..padahal aku hanya ingin melihatmu tersenyum Kurokocchi"

"Baka! Lagi-lagi kau bicara yang memalukan" Kuroko memalingkan wajahnya ke jendela.

"Aku..melihat pemandangan ini bersamamu..asal bersamamu aku cukup senang jadi.."kuroko tak bia melanjutkan ini wajahnya lebih merah dibanding matahari terbenam.

Kise terperangah lalu tersenyum lembut.

"Terima kasih kurokocchi"

Kise pindah ke bangku di sebelah Kuroko.

"saa.."

Kise mendekati Kuroko.

"A-apa yang kau.." Kuroko berusaha mengelak tapi kise memegangi kedua tangannya.

"Hey Kurokocchi..kenapa sih kau selalu bersikap seperti ini saat aku mau menciummu?" Kise berkata terus terang.

Mendengar itu Kuroko semerah tomat dan berkata "Apa! Siapa juga yang mau melakukannya!"

"Kurokocchi..ini sebagai bonus dariku untuk hari menghindar lagi oke?"

"Apa ?bonus apa?Tidak! Aku.."

Kise memegang wajah kuroko dan mendekatkan bibirnya pada milik mereka mencium kuroko dan berkata lembut.

"Aku menyukaimu kurokocchi"

Kise hanya menunduk dengan wajah merona.

"Yappari,Kuroccchi memang sangat manis!"

"A-apa?!"

"Wajahmu merah,kawaii da ne"ujar Kise.

"Ja-jangan salah paham ! ini karna sinar matahari kau tahu!" Wajahnya semakin memerah.

"Hm hm sokka..kalau begitu biarkan aku begini sebentar"

Kise meletakkan kepalanya dipangkuan memejamkan matanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Berisik mau tidur"

"Apa? Tidur? Kau tahu dimana kita sekarang?" Kuroko panik tapi saat melihat wajah Kise yang begitu tenang dan mendengar bunyi nafasnya yang teratur ia benar-benar seharian berkeliling taman hiburan pasti ia lelah.

"hah..kau memang slalu menyusahkan! Baka"

Dalam tidurnya kise tersenyum.

Beberapa menit kemudian bianglala berhenti berputar. Pintu terbuka secara otomatis dan seorang petugas menemukan dua remaja laki-laki satu berambut biru dan yang dipangkuannya berambut tertidur lelap dan tampak petugas tak habis pikir kenapa ada orang yang bisa tertidur di dalam bianglala yang sedang berputar apalagi 2 orang itu pun membangunkan mengguncang pelan pundak remaja berambut biru itu sambil memanggil-manggil.

"Hei kalian bangun! Jangan tidur disini! Hei anak muda!"

Kuroko setengah sadar mendengar suara ia membuka matanya.

"Ah ada apa?" katanya.

"Bukan ada apa! Kenapa kalian tidur disini hah?"

"A-apa!"Kuroko terhenyak pada dirinya ia bisa ikut ketiduran sih? Dilihatnya Kise masih tertidur nyenyak di pangkuannya.

"woy! Baka!" Kuroko menjitak kepala terkejut sampai jatuh dari bangku.

"aaa..kenapa kurokocchi..sakit" kise mengusap kepalanya.

Si bodoh ini..

"Maafkan kami! Kami tak sengaja ni sumimasen deshita" Kuroko berkali-kali membungkuk minta maaf pada petugas kesal ia menarik kerah belakang kise agar keluar dari sana.

"heee..nanda yo..matte kurokocchi!..." Kise merengek.

"hm aneh-aneh saja" Petugas itu geleng-geleng kepala.

Ketika sudah keluar dari taman hiburan itu Kuroko melepaskan kerah Kise.

"Ini semua salahmu! Kau ini selalu bikin malu kau tahu? kau pikir ada 2 orang yang tak sengaja tertidur di bianglala hah?Pokoknya aku tak mau lagi kesana! Aku tak mau lagi pergi denganmu! Zettai ni yada!" kata Kuroko kesal.

"hee? Kenapa? Kau bilang kau senang bersamaku kan? nee Kurokocchi? "

"Aku bohong soal itu! Aku tak mengatakannya!" Kuroko berteriak

"Heee?doushite? Kurokocchi! matte yoo!"

"Aku benci padamu!"

~SELESAI~

yaa owarimashita! ini fanfic pertama pas aku gabung kesini jadi maklum aja kalo banyak kekurangan m(_ _)m  
minta reviewnya ya! arigatou


End file.
